oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter's Guild
"To know how far to go, sometimes you have to go too far." The Monster Hunter's Guild, formerly known as the Hunter's Guild, has recently been reimagined to deal with current threats affecting the world. With the increasing number of magical beasts and their ferocious nature from the way they have gotten their substantial increase in power, Phidora, a former member of the Hunter's Guild, has decided to take up her old Leaders mantle and revive this dead place into a place where adventurers and perhaps former Hunters alike could come together to deal with a growing issue in the world. As per the last iteration of this Guild, all official members will receive a type of Wayfinder. This one from the new guild is different in nature and it not just a compass in a sense, as it possesses two needles to direct someone's path, one tipped in Red for True North, and one tipped in Blue. The Blue-tipped needle is a special, magically tuned needle that focuses on acute magical power that may be found in beasts and monsters alike. Unlike the last Wayfinders that possessed a Thunderbird, this one possesses the Monster Hunter Guild's intricate and elegant symbol on the lid that hides the needles. This compass still serves as a key and proof of membership to the Guild but different grades of hunters have differing compasses, ranging from the simple Brass-plated base compass to the elegant Elysian Bronze that symbolizes the best of the best that the Guild has to offer. The Guildhall, formerly a very impressive manor-like building with two stories to match, has fallen into hard times since the abandonment of the previous order. It is in much disarray with broken windows, beaten down doors, an infestation of animals, vermin and insects alike. It will take some time before it is all how it used to be and more, but Phidora is making sure that this place will return to its former glory and even surpass it! History The Hunter's Guild was formed by Justin Tyne as a way to coordinate the ordinarily disparate efforts of Adventurers. Jobs can be negotiated with Guild officers, who can, in turn, assign them to teams of Hunters after deeming the terms acceptable. This was back during the Orc Wars where that was more of a focus than what the world is currently dealing with. The old party system is going to be reimplemented in the new guild in a new light with a figurative Party Leader and a following of three others, as more than this proves to be hard to manage and less proves to be too weak to handle the stronger beasts. Organization The Monster Hunter Guild is a cellular type of leadership that centralizes around a Leader or a Councilship of leaders, depending on which is present at the time. The Chain of Command falls down based on a Rank system, with Guild Leader being the highest rank anyone can possess in the Guild. In order of descending rankings for the Adventurers are as follows; Jaeger, Hunter, Seeker, Associate, and Fledgling. Jaeger's are the best of the best, hunting even the most dastardly of monsters with ease, and going down to the Fledgling they are just starting out, dealing with moderate creatures such as transformed wolves or bears that was much more fearsome than their natural counterparts. The Council that will eventually form consist of Phidora and Five others that were once her original hunting group. If one of these council members happen to not be around, the highest ranking Hunter will take their place if they are needed. The Cooking Buffs are basic buffs that most people tend to use prior to a session, such as Haste. The Cooking buffs are only available to those who are Associate Ranks and higher, with higher ranks getting better buffs. Associates have access to Level 3 Spells and below for buffs that are upped to last only 1 Hour. Seeker gets Level 5, Hunter gets level 7, and Jaeger gets level 9. All of them only last one Hour. The effective Class Level of your primary class is your class level in the casting class that you could get a food buff from. Ranks The ranking system in the Monster Hunter's Guild is very simple, only Five ranks for the Hunters to work with which shows either how simple it is or how different the powers are between the ranks. With ranks brings various perks, such as Jaegers having access to otherwise restricted documents of immensely powerful monsters that may be lurking around various parts of the world(s) and are not able to be dealt with as of yet. Or when someone becomes an Associate they have access to the Guild's Shop, which will utilize a very unique style of rewards based on the monsters they have hunted. (Detailed below!) Ranking Numbers The ranks for the Monster Hunter's Guild are going to be based on the Fame system pertaining only to the Guild, Fledgling: Only need 1 Fame (Monster Hunter) to be able to apply to become a Fledgling of the Monster Hunter's Guild. Upon becoming one, they are awarded the M.H. Wayfinder (The compass with two needles as described at the top of the wiki) Associate: 5 Fame (Monster Hunter) is required to be promoted to an Associate. Once they have obtained this rank they have access to the alternate Reward System for the Monster Hunter Guild and the Shop that comes with it! (And eventually, the Cooking Station that can give pre-session buffs for Monster Hunter only sessions!) Seeker: 15 Fame (Monster Hunter) is required to be promoted to a Seeker. This rank just serves as an improved version of the Associate with access to the Guildhall Rooms to stay in and other such novelties like Tempered Monster encounters. Hunter: 30 Fame (Monster Hunter) is required to be promoted to a Hunter. This grants access to Arch Monster encounters, which will be significantly harder than previous monsters and other normal ones or Tempered ones. Jaeger: 55+ Fame (Monster Hunter) is required to be promoted to a Jaeger. This rank grants access to unprecedented information regarding immensely powerful monsters, and access to face Arch-Tempered Monsters, a combination of the two modifiers previous to make the monsters as challenging as they could possibly be. And perhaps even, a Raid-style boss needing two or more Hunter Parties to deal with. Arch-Hunter: 100+ Fame (Monster Hunter) this permits the Food Buffs to be Mythic level spells that only last for 30 minutes. It also grants access to Solo Missions. Tempered, Arch, Arch-Tempered Monsters Augmented Monsters such as the ones noted below are only available through a Session Request. If you would like to do one, make a Session Request on the Forum and ping Doomsday in the Session Request Posts channel on the Discord. These creatures may have better rewards. Tempered Monsters are automatically baseline Deadly difficulty, and can be boosted to Death on request. Generally they will be a harder fight than most. Arch Monsters are automatically baseline Death difficulty and will be very hard to deal with, having increased DC's beyond the normal line and damage having a higher multiplier than a base creature and may result in a character's death. Arch-Tempered Monsters are automatically baseline Death difficulty and will result in someone or even a few people dying. Life is not guaranteed. This is Unfair and needs to be prepped for accordingly. Reward System Base Trophy Reward per Level Range 1-4: 150gp 5-9: 500gp 10-14: 1,800gp 15+: 6,400gp Modifiers: Size(s) - Medium or smaller only allow 1 Trophy per Monster, Large allows 2, Huge allows 4, Gargantuan allows 6, Colossal allows 8 trophies to be harvested from the monster per party member. These can range from Claws to teeth to horns, and some trophies may take up 2 or more slots depending on what they are! Difficulty - Easy (1x), Moderate (1.5x), Hard (2x), Deadly (2.5x), Death (3x) multipliers on the Gp value of each trophy. Trophies can be collected and massed, not necessarily traded all at once, and they can either be traded for Monetary gain (Half-worth on GP) or for various items that the Hunter's Guild can offer (Magical Items!). Of course, the total value of the Trophies has to equal 1.5x the value of the priced Magical Item that they are wanting. (I.E. - If someone is wanting a Belt of Physical Might +2 (10,000gp) they need to have 15,000gp worth of Trophies to trade to obtain the magical item.) Category:Organizations Category:Guilds